Forever and always
by Stilinski 24 McCall 11
Summary: Stiles and Lydia hate each other. But when they are left alone for the Christmas holidays will that change? Includes Scallison in later chapters. Stydia. Hogwarts au.
1. Bitter Realisation

Stiles hates Lydia. Lydia hates Stiles. But when they are left alone over the Christmas holidays will that change? Hogwarts au. STYDIA.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The rights to the characters and places belong to Jeff Davis, Jack Kenny and J.K Rowling.

LYDIA:

The Gryffindor common room is eerily quiet as I wander down the stairs. I scan the room quickly and realisation hits me like a sledgehammer. I am the only Gryffindor who stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. You see, my parents went on a skiing holiday and left me here. Not that I mind. Actually I quite like the idea of being alone for the holidays. No arguing, wake up whenever I want to and do whatever I want, whenever I want. A smile spreads across my face and I hop down the last step. Tugging my jumper over my head, I slip out of the portrait hole.

The people in the portraits never stay in their frames. The Duke of somewhere is currently trying to chat up the lady in next picture. She's looking rather annoyed. I grin and make my way towards the Great hall. When I enter the hall the first thing I notice is that the huge tables for each house have been removed and the table that the teachers sit on has been pulled forwards. The second thing I notice is that there are only six other people in the hall. Professor McGonagall is sat next to Professor Dumbledore. Hagrid is towering over Professor Flitwick, the latter looks rather uncomfortable. The only other students here are two Hufflepuffs called Steve Jinks and Claudia Donovan. They're happily chatting away without a care in the world.

A very relaxed feeling fills me as I slide onto the bench next to Claudia. "Hey." She says with a smile. "Are you the only Gryffindor here?" I nod, flashing a smile in Steves direction. Steve's eyes flicker up to something behind me. The corners of his mouth pull up slightly as he tries not to grin. "Apparently not." I turn to find the most annoying, infuriating person in the world walking towards the table.

Turning back to my food, I grip the fork so hard I think it'll snap. Stiles Stilinski plops down next to me, a huge shit-eating grin on his face. "Lydia Martin! This is fantastic. Christmas with Lydia!" I roll my eyes and ignore him. It doesn't work because Stiles bumps my shoulder with his own. "Lighten up. It's just me and you in the whole tower." I shudder. "There are no other boys?" Stiles shakes his head with a glint in his eye. Groaning, I take a bite out of a chicken leg. As I'm chewing Stiles reaches in front of me to get a hotdog. His shoulder presses into my face and I breath in his scent. Quickly pulling back I shove him away from me. He laughs and I pray that he doesn't hear how fast my heart is beating.

After breakfast I find myself sitting in front of the fire in the common room. The Iliad is open on my lap._ "And if he will not give her up to you," added the King, "I will come myself and take her by force." So they went with slow…" _My reading is disturbed by a heavy lump landing on my outstretched legs. Stiles plucks the book from hands and tosses it onto the table. "Hey! I was reading that." I snap pulling my legs out from underneath him. He grins and states, "I don't care. Come on Lydia. Let's enjoy Christmas."

"I would if you weren't here." I mumble, rolling onto my side and drawing my knees to my chest. Stiles face falls. Guilt fills me, "Sorry. I didn't mean it." Stiles shakes his head.

"Yeah, you did. Look Lydia, I know I'm a jerk to you and that I tease you a lot but I do care about you. I always have. So I was hoping that we could celebrate Christmas together?" I stare at him before smiling softly.

"Sure, that would be great." I say. Stiles immediately leaps off of the sofa and pulls me with him. "Where are we going?" I ask. Stiles pushes me towards the girls' dormitories then trots off towards the boys.

"Go get a warm jumper. We going outside." Stiles calls out happily. I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs, cursing myself for agreeing to do this.

About ten minutes later I storm up the steps to the boys dormitories and yell through the door at Stiles. "Come on Stilinski! Move your ass before hell freezes over!" I hear him laugh and then I'm falling. The door no longer there to hold me up. Stiles' arms wrap around me before I hit the ground. Looking up at him, I make the mistake of looking into his eyes. At that exact moment my brain thinks that its a good idea to point out that his eyes have little specks of gold mixed in with the brown. I pull away from him at a speed I never knew I could. Stiles clears his throat uncomfortably. "Are we going or...?" I suck in a breath and turn towards the stairs.

"Yep. Lets go."


	2. Blissfully unaware

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone mentioned in this story.

LYDIA:

The brisk, freezing wind chills me to the bone as soon as I step outside. Stiles shivers next to me and pulls his sleeves down over his hands. I smirk and pull a pair of gloves out of my pocket. As I'm pulling them on I roll my head across my shoulders to look at Stiles. He's glaring at my gloves. "Cold?" I ask him, an innocent grin on my face. He scowls and walks towards the Quidditch pitch. "Hey! Slow down!" I yell, jogging after him.

"Speed up." He replies, not missing a beat. Careful of the ice, I slow to a walking pace alongside Stiles. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Quidditch pitch always gets completely frozen over at Christmas." Stiles says, dodging to the left to avoid a pile of frozen thestral shit. I frown. "How could you see that?" I ask, confused. Stiles immediately becomes hostile. His whole body tenses, his fingers curl into fists. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate." I apologise. Stiles doesn't reply.

I'm so busy mentally cursing myself that I don't notice Stiles slow down. I don't notice until a freezing ball of snow hits the back of my head. A scream tears from my throat. Stiles staggers away from me, his hands over his ears. However, I can tell that he's joking because he's grinning. "Sweet mother of…. You scream like fricking banshee." I laugh and punch his shoulder lightly.

When we reach the Quidditch pitch I stop at the edge. The whole pitch is covered in a perfectly flat layer of snow. It looks like someone put a huge white carpet across the field. Little snowflakes trickle down from the sky making it look like it's raining glitter. "It's beautiful." I say, awe in my voice.

"Yeah. Beautiful." Stiles mumbles. Out of the corner of my eye I see him staring, not at the pitch, but at me.

STILES:

She caught me staring. I know she did but she hasn't said anything. "Let's go ruin it shall we?" My voice kills the silence. Lydia smiles and grabs my hand. She pulls me out onto the pitch. Snow melts under my feet as we sprint out to the middle of the field. I hit an icy spot and slip. My body hits the ground and a groan escapes my lips. Lydia giggles and immediately stuffs her gloved hand over her mouth. I grin and push myself up into a sitting position. "Did Lydia Martin just giggle?"

"No… it was…" Lydia frowns and tries to defend her case. I raise my eyebrows and shoot her a look. "Alright. I giggled." I let out a whoop of triumph and flop back down into the snow. Lydia laughs and holds her hand out to me. Reaching up, I take it. As I'm halfway to standing Lydia slips. Her weight lands on me and I collapse back onto the ground. Lydia's head turns to look at me. Her face is literally inches from mine, her breath hits my face and I freeze. Her eyes flicker to my lips. She starts to lean down, I lean up.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" The voice startles us like a gunshot. Lydia scrambles off of me. We both look over to find Claudia and Steve walking towards us. Claudia's face is unbelievably smug. "What are you two doing here? I ask, my voice surprising confident after what just happened. Claudia cocks her head to one side.

"What? You want us to leave so you can go back to making out in the snow?" Lydia blushes and I find a sudden interest in my shoes. "We came for a kickass battle of snowballs." Claudia says whilst Steve chuckles at our discomfort. "Bring it on Donovan." Lydia smirks. I find myself grinning as I watch her square off with Claudia. Steve raises an eyebrow at me. Scowling, I pull out my wand. "Let's do this properly. Accio!" Four broomsticks hurdle towards us from the stores at the end of the pitch.

Lydia and I race through the corridors. Our laughter rings out, echoing off the walls. Both of us out of breath and freezing from the epic showdown on the Quidditch pitch. My hoodie blowing out behind me, Lydia's hair like a wall behind her hair. We round a corner and see Professor McGonagall walking towards us. "What are you doing?" She calls out. I skid to a stop, my arm flies out to stop Lydia from crashing into McGonagall. "We were trying to beat each other to the common room." I say, my voice breathy from running. McGonagall stares sternly at us. For a second I think we're in trouble until she smiles and says "Watch out for Peeves. He's unscrewing a chandelier on the fifth floor." We both stare in disbelief at her.

"Well? Are you going to race or stand there?" McGonagall asks, a smirk on her face. I snap out of my trance and take off down the hall. "Hey! Cheater!" Lydia yells. I hear her sprinting after me. The portrait hole opens for me and I race in. I throw my hands up in triumph. Lydia laughs as she comes to a halt. "I have got snow in places I never knew existed." Lydia laughs and pushes me playfully.

Ten minutes later I jog down the stairs. "I guess we should have guessed that Claudia and Steve would be good at that. They are on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team." Lydia says, tossing her dripping coat onto a chair next to the fire.

"So? We're on the Gryffindor team." I reply. I jump over the back of the sofa and land on the seat.

"Yes, but Claudia is a chaser and Steve is a beater. We may beat them as a team but not as a two." Lydia states, sitting next to me. The heat of the fire on my face is wonderful. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Lydia shiver. "Are you cold?" I ask, my voice gentle. Lydia shakes her head. "Liar." I say. My arm snakes around her shoulder. I pull her close to me, her head rests on my shoulders, her ody heat warming me to the core. She turns her head and her freezing lips touch my bare neck. "Jeez! Your face is like ice!" Lydia giggles as I squirm, trying to adjust myself.

"This is nice." Lydia says softly. "Why are you doing this Stiles? You tormented me for years." Looking down at her I notice that her green eyes have little specks of gold. "Is it a crime to want a good Christmas?" My reply brings a small smile to her face.

"As unbelievable as it sounds, I'm starting to enjoy your company Stilinski." Lydia mumbles against my shoulder.

"I feel honoured." I say it calmly but inside I'm on fire inside.


End file.
